The Great Wand Maker
by demonsandtimemachines
Summary: *Title is in progress* This story is about Garrick Ollivander, the famous wand maker who sold both Harry Potter and Voldemort their wands, except it is based when he was at Hogwarts. It tells the story of what Hogwarts was like years before Voldemort and the struggles the Wizarding World had back then.
1. Chapter 1

*_**I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling except for a few characters I had to make up because I couldn't get enough information from the books***_

_**I also hope that my updates will become longer as I get into the fic, but my stories usually have a habit of having short chapters so I apologize for that. Enjoy c:**_

**Prologue**

"Hello Garrick, it's so good to see you," Garrick Ollivander's son smiled down in concern at the frail old man sitting in the old worn chair, "my children were so please when I told them they'd have the chance of seeing you again."

At that moment 2 small children ran into the room chasing after the cat, closely followed by a shy looking boy with long hair and dark, handsome eyes.

"Hello you lot, how wonderful it is to see you all again" Garrick whispered as he slowly got out of the chair grasping onto the fireplace.

Both his son and eldest grandson moved forward in concern, but he waved them away and shuffled forward to envelop the youngest grandchildren in a hug. "I haven't been the same after the Great Battle of Hogwarts," he said, talking directly to his son, "it took away a lot of my strength."

"Of course, of course it would." His son murmured in concern as his brow furrowed with worry. "That's to be expected of course. I thought you'd like to know that the shop is finished and has been open for business for quite some time now, Ollivander's Wand shop has already provided many a young which and wizard with their wand." The last bit was stated with pride, and Gerrick's eyes lit up with excitement and happiness.

"Oh wonderful, I do miss that old shop, I really do. I would like to return to Diagon Alley soon, the last time I was there everything was closing down. It would be nice to see it full of life again, just...before..." He trailed off, but they knew what he meant.

"Yes, of course you would, and you shall. Little Helen will be getting her Hogwarts letter next year, if not before then you will of course come with us to help collect her supplies."

"Oh that would be wonderful, you'd like that wouldn't you Helen?"

The little girl smiled and nodded enthusiastically before running off to join her brother as they searched for the cat again.

Garrick sat back down into his chair again, while his son and grandson sat on the sofa opposite. They were there for hours discussing their health, the wand shop and the family life. Many cups of coffee and glasses of wine and biscuits were devoured, and it gave Mr Ollivander such joy to be able to have his beloved family together again; it gave him such strength and happiness. It wasn't long before Helen and Samuel came running back clutching yet more biscuits and chocolates.

"Childre-" Garrick put his hand up to stop their father scolding them and smiled.

"It's so good to have such charming children such as yourselves in my house." He winked at them both before allowing them to climb onto his lap.

"Grandpa, can we hear a story? We want to hear about you when you were at Hogwarts?" Samuel looked hopefully up at him.

"Well I think that's a splendid idea," he chuckled to himself as the children grinned at each other, "so, this story starts a long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

_***I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling except for a few characters I had to make up because I couldn't get enough information from the books***_

**Chapter 1**

"But dad, I want to get my Hogwarts stuff with you." Garrick Ollivander repeated yet again as he watched the clock waiting for his Uncle to arrive.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to sell young girls and boys just like you their wands. This is the busiest time of year you know. You'll see me during the day, and I assure you, your Uncle is far more likely to spend more money on you than I am." He grinned cheekily at his son, before glancing towards the fireplace.

At that moment a short, chubby man appeared lying face down in the fireplace. He looked up sheepishly at his brother and nephew, before standing up and dusting down his brightly coloured, patchwork robes. "Floo powder has never been my favourite way to travel," Uncle Franklin announced to the room.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't have to travel by floo powder if you hadn't turned down the Minister's offer of apparation lessons. Yes, Garrick," Garrick had just started to open his mouth, "only a highly valued witch or wizard can learn to apparate, and only after receiving an offer from the Minister of Magic himself. Your uncle was awarded the opportunity after saving the life of the Minister's wife, but he stupidly turned the offer down. It is an hour to be offered, something i will be ever grateful for, and something Muggle borns will never be offered."

"Apparating is boring anyway, and it makes me feel sick." He shuddered slightly before looking towards Garrick. "You ready to go? Good. Come on then."

He grabbed Garrick's arm and pulled him into the fireplace, only just giving Garrick enough time to wave goodbye before they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Purple." Garrick's dad said thoughtfully, "I'm sure it was blue last week. Huh." He shrugged slightly and with that he vanished, apparating to Diagon Alley.

After being brutally hurled to Diagon Alley, and then being violently sick, Garrick found himself having the time of his life with his Uncle Franklin. He'd walked the streets a thousand times watching people buying their school supplies, and finally he was able to buy the things he'd been wanting to for years. Clutching his copy of "The Burkins' Guide to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he skipped happily along, while his Uncle strolled along behind him levitating Garrick's cauldron and other textbooks in front.

"Woah, look at that broomstick, please Uncle I still have enough galleons for it."

"Sorry kidd, but Professor Black changed the rules just last year saying first years are no longer allowed to have their broomsticks. It probably has something to do with that nasty accident Gelda Hurncarf got into last year, she's still in St Mungo's, the poor girl. Hey now, don't look so disappointed, your father and i will buy you one next year."

Garrick's face lit up slightly and they continued down Diagon Alley, Garrick pulling his Uncle into almost every shop.

It wasn't long until Garrick had everything he needed for Hogwarts, everything except for a wand.

Garrick happily skipped into his father's wand shop, almost knocking over a very unpleasant looking boy who glared at Garrick as he walked out with his parents.

"Ah, Garrick, yes I hoped I'd see you at some point," his dad winked at him before enveloping him in a hug. "Glad to see you've got everything, now come, we need to find you a wand." It didn't take long for Garrick to find the perfect wand, and soon he left the shop beaming while carrying a box containing his 12 and 3/4 inch hornbeam wand with a dragon heartstring core. Soon after that he found himself in his bedroom reading every book he bought, while attempting very simple spells with his shiny new wand.

The final week before September 1st passed by far more slowly than Garrick was used to, but it wasn't long before Garrick's dad was tucking him into bed for the last time before Garrick's first holiday, his suitcases piled beside his bed and his owl hooting happily in her cage. Garrick fell asleep very quickly that night, dreaming of snakes and lions and wands.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling except for a few characters I had to make up because I couldn't get enough information from the books***

Walking through King's Cross Station was a real sight that morning, with an extraordinary number of 11-17 year olds carrying suitcases and cages with owls and cats and rats. Any Muggle really paying attention would have been incredibly confused, however luckily the morning rush hour was over, and there were very few Muggles wandering around the station that morning.

"Woah" Garrick breathed as he started around at Platform 9 3/4 at the glistening steam engine parked before him, the smoke spiraling upwards towards the sky. Around him students and parents were rushing past, saying goodbye to each other as mothers desperately tried to get their sons to hug them. Garrick turned around to his father as a wave of fear passed over him; fear of what was going to happen so far away from his home.

"Hey, kiddo, don't look so nervous. You're going to have a fantastic year, and i'll write to you every week. Sure Professor Black may not be the best, but there are so many teachers and lessons you're going to love." He smiled down at his son before guiding him through the waves of people towards a carriage near the back. "There we go," he said when Garricks lugage was loaded into the carriage, "I'll see you at Christmas."

Garrick saw his dad's eyes glistening with tears and he ran back and hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too son, the house will be strange without you. But I'll see you soon." At that moment the whistle sounded and Garrick looked up in alarm.

"Looks like you need to go now, have a brilliant year Garrick."

"Thanks dad." Garrick smiled up at his dad before rushing onto the train. "Bye!" He shouted.

His dad waved in response, and they kept waving to each other until the train and turned the corner and his dad was no longer in view.

Garrick found a compartment with only one other person seated; a small skinny girl with dark plaited hair. "Hey," he announced, "mind if i sit here?"

"Be my guest, no one else is. I'm Minerva."

"Hi Minerva" Garrick grinned as he sat down opposite, "I'm Garrick."

"I know, I saw you in your dad's shop when i was getting my wand."

"Oh yeah, yeah i remember seeing you."

"No you don't, i can tell you don't." Minerva raised her eyebrows at Garrick, who looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah...sorry".

Minerva grinned at him, before suddenly looking out the compartment door as the food trolley came past. "Oh thank god, i'm starving." She rushed out the door with Garrick closely following, and they both combined their sickles and galleons to buy all their favourite treats, including the famous Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Arms laden with sweets, both children staggered back to their compartment and began enthusiastically tucking in. Soon after, Minerva fell asleep and Garrick, who was far too excited and nervous to think, entertained himself by thoroughly cleaning his wand again. When it was so clean he could see his own reflection, he carefully put it back in it's box and

instead contented himself with staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. As the outside world went rushing past and the sky began darkening, Garrick decided it was time to wake Minerva up, and they both soon began to discuss which lessons they were both looking forward to.

"I like the sound of Transfiguration, I think that sounds great." Garrick stated.

"Hmm, I think I'm more of a Potions girl." Minerva told him, "It sound so interesting."

"Potions is good alright." A tall skinny 5th year boy walked into their compartment, "But charms is really where all the fun is. I'm a Ravenclaw prefect," he added, noticing the confused looks on their faces, "and it's time you both changed into your school robes, we're due to arrive in the next 20 minutes." With that he left the carriage, and Minerva drew the curtains separating herself from Garrick for some privacy when getting changed.

After exactly 20 minutes the Hogwarts Express began to slow down and steadily come to a stop in the station. As everyone piled out of the train Garrick was overwhelmed with a feeling of nausea due to the huge number of people who seemed to know exactly where they were going. Minerva grabbed his hand and they clung together frightened, until they heard a commanding male voice calling "First years over here please! First years follow me! First years!" Garrick and Minerva headed towards the voice and found themselves in front of a stern looking professor with black short hair and a long nose.

He looked down the huddle of nervous first years before smiling. "Follow me please!" He called out, "we're heading to the boats to cross the lake!"

Garrick shuffled along with Minerva behind him, and they followed the group towards the boats awaiting them.

After having a fairly relaxing journey across the lake, they found themselves in front of the magnificent school Garrick had been dreaming of for months. He glanced at Minerva and noticed that she had the same expression of awe on her face that he was sure was on his, and they grinned at each other before following the man through the main doors.

"Ah, First Years, thank you Harold."

"My pleasure headmaster," and with that he walked off leaving them with Professor Black, the headmaster.

"Follow me please, and be quiet. Your sorting will begin soon." He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, and Garrick was greeted with the most spectacular sight. One long table at the front had the teachers seated at, while four long ones were spaced across the hall, one for each house.

Garrick noticed how the people seated at the Slytherin table seemed to be living up to their reputation; they looked just as intimidating and fed up as his dad had described them to be.

What amazed Garrick the most however, was the enchanted ceiling. His dad had tried describing it to him thousands of times, Garrick had tried to imagine it himself, but even growing up around wizards and witches he couldn't quite get over just how realistic it looked.

Where the ceiling should have been, the dark clouds were swirling against the velvet night sky, while the stars were twinkling against the darkness.

Garrick brought himself back to reality when he realised everyone had fallen silent, and he focused his attentions on the Sorting Hat placed before them.

"Now, for the sorting." Professor Black announced, and the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing.


End file.
